1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an accelerator reaction force control apparatus.
2. Background Information
An accelerator pedal reaction force control apparatus has been disclosed in which when the accelerator position becomes equal to or larger than a prescribed reaction force increase threshold value, a reaction force of the accelerator pedal is increased beyond a base reaction force until the accelerator position becomes equal to or smaller than a prescribed reaction force increase cancellation threshold value. Then, when the accelerator position becomes equal to or smaller than the prescribed reaction force increase cancellation threshold value, the increased reaction force of the accelerator pedal is returned to the base reaction force. An example of such an accelerator pedal reaction force control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-120339.